Pokemon DP
by Celebi8er
Summary: Ash and Brock meet up with a blue haired girl named Dawn in which Ash starts to understand what he's been missing his whole life. But while Ash is trying to control the feelings inside him he is about to have his whole world turned upside down.
1. That Fresh New Journey Smell

**Hello everyone I'm back with another story unlike the last one this one will be a chapter story. It's basically the diamond and pearl anime series written my way. Pikachu will be an interesting character to write as I plan to make him very ...cheeky. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember I don't own Pokémon. Please review I need to know if it's good or not.**

"And the winner is; it's Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town. Which means Dawn is the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival and has also won the prestigious title of Top Coordinator." I heard the crowd go wild, my body swelled up like a balloon of happiness. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine me Top Coordinator. As my realization of my lifelong dream became reality I looked up at the crowd and saw the joy they shared with me. The feeling was incredible my body was tingling with this indescribable warmth. As I closed my eyes to absorb the moment I started to listened more carefully to the crowd. I found a familiar voice chanting from the crowd.

"Dawn, Dawn!" Every word that found its way to my ear became louder and louder and more irritating than the last.

"Dawn, Dawn!" the distinct whining grew louder.

"Dawn wake up, wake up Dawn." My heart sank to an all time low as I slowly opened my eyes to reveal my mum standing in the doorway of my bedroom, it was just a dream.

"Come on Dawn get up before your breakfast gets cold, I have special birthday treats downstairs for you as well." I gave her a nod not really paying any attention. I replayed the words in my head as I closed my heavy eyes and went back to sleep. I shot up like a spring, Birthday? It hit me like being woken up with ice cold water. Right it's my birthday. Quickly I wiped the tiredness from my eyes and dragged myself out of bed. The thought of my birthday gave me a new sensation to my already tingling body. I rushed to my closet to get dressed. The outfit I planned for this special day was waiting inside the closet for me. It consisted of a black and pink sleeveless dress which came up halfway between my hips and knees, a pure white beanie, pink boots and black socks that came up to my knees.

I floated down the stairs following the delicious smell of my mum's freshly cooked waffles. I was greeted with a happy birthday from my mum as I walked into the kitchen. My nose didn't deceive me the golden brown waffles melted in my mouth as they fused with the sweet maple syrup to make a mouth-watering combination of flavours. It was a start to what was going to be a great day.

"Glad you like them honey." She commented as she watched my "I'm in heaven" expression. My mum is the best cook around; well at least I think so. People tell me mum is an older version of me but with shorter hair, they're probably right. My mum has a thin body and is not overall tall, she has short blue hair and like me loves contest and in fact my mum is a Top Coordinator.

"Here's your birthday present." She handed me a box with yellow wrapping paper. I resisted the temptation to rip the paper to shreds and neatly opened the present.

"Wow mum! Thank you so much." I happily chirped as I held the latest pokétch out in front of me. I sat down and continued to finish my breakfast as mum explained the details on how and where I'm going to get my first pokémon. She also as mothers do, unpacked a lot of my gorgeous outfits in my bag and told me to travel lighter which was annoying, went over the check list like a thousand times and finally gave me a hug and wished me the best of luck on my way out but not without shedding a few tears. I waved goodbye to my mum as I pedalled faster than a race car on my new bike fuelled with excitement. I had planned this trip for months the plan went something like this first I would first get my first pokémon from Professor Rowan, travel around Sinnoh while camping and staying in the various pokémon centres scattered around Sinnoh, compete in the various pokémon contests and earn five ribbons to compete in the Grand Festival and finally make great new friends and meet up with old ones as well. Yep I was set, I thought as I rode down route 201 with my brand new birthday present.

"Stupid map!" I mumbled, this wasn't exactly the best start for my journey. I've been looking around Sandgem Town for Professor Rowan's lab for nearly an hour now. I looked everywhere for what seemed like a non-existent lab to get my pokémon but I couldn't find it anywhere. My mum and I had been to Sandgem Town before to visit family friends but the lab was away from the residential areas and I had no clue where I was or how to get back. After what seemed like days I finally reached the lab. The lab looked exactly how you would imagine a it to be. It was a big shiny white building with state of the art technology written all over it, just looking at the place would make your house look like it was in the Stone Age. I stood in front of the door looking for the doorbell, it seemed it rung automatically when a unknown person stood in front of the door. A tall skinny looking man wearing a white lab coat came out.

"Hello there you must be Dawn, I'm Corbin. I'm afraid Professor Rowan isn't hear but please come in." I walked into the high-tech lab carefully watching my step as I followed the tall scientist. He Escorted me to a big room which wasn't as high-tech as the other rooms. This room was probably the lounge or free time room judging by the modern kitchen, pot plants, couch and coffee table and not to mention the endless piles of papers scattered round the place. He lead me to a big round wooden table which had three little pokémon sitting on top of it. There was a chimchar, piplup and turtwig.

"Dawn by the way, Happy Birthday. You're sixteen, right?"

"Thanks, and yeah I'm sixteen all right"

"Now as a beginning trainer you may pick one of those pokémon sitting on the table to be your partner."

"Ok." I chirped happily examining each pokémon carefully. I looked at the chimchar and turtwig both looked disgusted that they might be picked to go along with a loser trainer like me. The piplup on the other hand had sparkles in its eyes.

"I'll take piplup please." I giggled at the new expression of joy on Piplup's face.

"A wise choice Dawn, but I'm afraid I do have some bad news. You see Professor Rowan has possession of your new pokédex that we were supposed to give you today. I was just wondering if you could go and get him for us tried calling him but he's turned off his pokégear, he does it every time he goes out to do research." Corbin explained.

"Sure, where is he?"

"He's on the southern end of Lake Verity. It shouldn't be too hard to find him." He said as he gave me piplup inside its pokéball.

"Don't worry I'll be back in no time." I yelled as I raced down the long corridor and out the door with my new pokémon. Unlike Sandgem Town I knew the Lake Verity area like the back over my hand. I'd been there tons of times. I raced down Route 201 at breakneck speed feeling the wind brush over my soft skin and through my sapphire hair. The cool breeze was refreshing after the stress of finding that place. Meanwhile...

**Ash's POV**

The cool sea salt air was unfortunately diminishing as the Pikachu, Brock and I walked down the rugged dirt path. As we kept on walking our noses were treated to a new smell of musty leaves and wood as they decomposed on the trail.

"So Brock, where are we heading now?" I yawned as I asked the same question for the millionth time. I should remember where I'm going instead of having to rellie on Brock. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Ash for the hundredth time we're going to Professor Rowan's lab to get some more details about Sinnoh and to get you signed up for the Sinnoh League." His temper sounded like it was balancing on the edge of the cliff and any second he would lose it.

"Sorry Brock." I guess I'm a little over excited because we're starting a new trip. This time Brock and I will be travelling around Sinnoh. I could hardly sleep on the boat between Kanto and Sinnoh because of my excitement.

"But first we're going to Lake Verity."

"Why's that Brock."

"Well the Lake is one of the three famous Lakes of Sinnoh and the guide also said it has incredibly clean water which means I'll be able to make some nice Pokémon food for Pikachu and the others."

"Cool Brock." This is typical organised Brock already planning out routes and researching great places for us to go see without having to go too far off our path to the original destination.

"Pi Pikachu (Thanks Brock)" You see the thing about Pikachu is Brock and I have been buddies with him for so long we basically know what he's saying. He uses this to his advantage and enjoys making embarrassing comments about Brock and I. He also knows we're the only ones who understand what he's saying, so there are no bounds to what he can say.

As we got further along the path the scenery changed dramatically, the open grass fields turned into a lush moss green forest with the cool damp air passing through your clothes and soaking your body. Suddenly we came across a bike. The artificial colours and design seemed to ruin the landscape but that wasn't the thing that was bothering the gang. The bicycle seemed like it had taken some heavy damage. The frame was bent, tires were flat but the most astonishing thing about it was half the bike had been dissolved by what seemed like heavy acid.

"Whoa what happened here?" Brock commented with a horrifying expression. As we all stood there with shocked faces a blood curdling scream came from deep within the forest. Without thinking I sprinted in the direction of where the sound was coming from ignoring Brock's pleads to make me stop. The trees and bushes rushed pasted in as a blur, the screamed played back over and over in my head making me run faster. This person was in trouble and I wasn't going to stand around and wonder what was happening. Pikachu caught up to me and jumped on my shoulder just as I stopped to gaze in horror at the scene. There was a group hungry Victreebel and from the looks of things this blue haired girl and her pokémon were on the menu. The girl and her pokémon were screaming for help as the Victreebel's vines were holding them tight.

"Go Pikachu use iron tail on those vines."

**Dawn's POV**

The raven haired boy with his pikachu seemed to appear out of nowhere as they came to my rescue. The pikachu's iron tail made quick work of those vines that tied me up. Then as the victreebel screamed in agony the boy and his pikachu finished off the rest of the group with one swift thunderbolt. The Victreebel were gone in a flash. It was like a dream my knight in shining armour had saved me from deaths clutches and drawn me into his arms. You might be wondering what happened after I started to look for Professor Rowan. Well I was riding my bike along the path to Lake Verity and all of a sudden a vine shot out from the depths of the forest and crumpled my bike. Piplup and I flew off my bike because of the sudden stop my bike made as the vine destroyed it. As I flew through the air I watched my bike dissolve in corrosive acid which came from the owner of the vine. Piplup and I were quickly snatched up and taken deep within the forest. The creature that was carrying us was hideous. The body was shaped like a living yellow cup with sharp teeth all around the mouth. A huge leaf covered the mouth and two other leaves stuck out from the side of its main body. I struggled but its vine that was holding Piplup and I was not going to let go. We came to a group of other victreebel which by the look of their eyes were hungry. Their corrosive s___aliva_ dripped out of their mouths as they waited for their share of breakfast. I couldn't stand the thought that my pokémon journey was going to end just as it had started. It was just too much, I let out a horrendous scream which was obviously heard by my hero and now I am safe. Now as I stare dreamily into my saviour's eyes as he carries me back towards the path.

"Hello miss, please wake up." Huh who said that? I wondered to myself.

"Come on please wake up." The blurred face took its shape as the colours and the lines formed themselves into the perfect portrait.

"Wh Where am I?" I never knew speaking could become so hard.

**Ash's POV**

"Oh you're in the Sandgem Town Pokémon Centre." I answered back with a warm smile. I gave a nod to Brock to tell him she was alright. She sat up from her bed and demanded our story. After the afternoon drifted by we had exchanged stories. The tiresome day was wrapping up so we decided to get a room and speak about what to do next tomorrow. I couldn't sleep a million question ran through my head. Who was this mysterious girl, what did Brock think about her and what's this strange feeling I'm starting to get it's like my blood pressure has increased all of a sudden. All I know is that I hope the three of us can travel together.

**Ok I guess Pikachu wasn't very interesting in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one. Dawn is a bit of a damsel in distress but it will change don't worry. This is the first chapter so things are just getting started and remember to review it really does get chapters written faster. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Rookie Mistake

**Hello there readers I'm back and first I would like to thank Behind Sapphire Eyes and Xweetok331 for reviewing my story you don't know how much that meant to me. So thank you so much guys. Secondly I'm sorry about how long it took me to update but if a month is reasonable time to make a chapter then there was no need for me to apologise. To answer Behind Sapphire Eyes's question yes there will be romance been Ash and Dawn but don't expect them to be making out in the next chapter or two. It will happen slowly over time. Now just to clear a few things up a pokégear in this story is basically a mobile phone. Pikachu may stay the way he is but can change depending if people like him or not. Now without further ado here is the next chapter of Pokémon DP hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Ash's POV**

"For the fifth time Dawn you have weaken the pokémon then throw the pokéball."

"I know what I'm doing Mr Ash Ketchum. Just because I'm a new trainer doesn't mean you get permission to lecture me all the time." I was trying constantly to tell Dawn that she should listen to an experienced trainer like me than go around doing her stupid mindless thing which she calls catching a pokémon. As our argument went on the buneary Dawn was hoping to catch slipped away unnoticed. This sparked an even more stupid theory by Dawn saying that I was responsible for the buneary escaping. Brock and Pikachu sighed and sat down. This was going to take a while.

It was nice and early summer's morning the dew was still dripping off the green leaves and grass making the magnificent valley sparkle like an emerald. I had decided to go and teach Dawn how to catch a pokémon. After Brock's amazing breakfast (as usual) we set off to find some pokémon. But the more important reason that I had set off and done this in the first place was to find out what was wrong with me when I was near her. The sweaty palms, the blood pressure rising did she have some sought of temporary flu that only was in effect when you were around her. But now I can see my body must be tensing up for another intense argument. It was the day after we had decided to travel together in Sandgem Town pokémon centre. I had just signed up for the Sinnoh league and Dawn had signed up for the Grand Festival as well. We were now on our way to Jubilife City for Dawn's first pokémon contest.

"Pika Pika chu chu Pikachu. (This is the second time Ash has had a chance at getting a girlfriend and he's blown it on the first day.) I took a huge sigh of relief when I realised Dawn didn't understand anything that Pikachu just said, but what Pikachu is saying is true. Back when Misty, Brock and I travelled together, near the end of our travels in the Johto region. Brock started trying to get me a girlfriend. I said I wasn't interested (which is still true). He didn't bother with Misty but when we started to travel with May he was trying constantly to "hook me up," Which was his term for getting me a girlfriend. I resisted and decided to play dumb when Brock asked me any of "those" kinds of questions. But he knew that I knew what he was talking about. We had just started to understand bits of what pikachu was saying so when he made a comment it went unnoticed but by the end of our trip in the Hoenn region we could basically understand what he was saying and boy when he finally realised we could understand him he constantly taunt me about the girlfriend stuff. Now Brock and Pikachu love to tease me about how I'm not interested and how I haven't had a girlfriend yet.

"I know what mean, he didn't even try." Sighed Brock

"Pika Pikachu. (well at least she has lots of things in common with Ash.)"

"Like what."

"Pi pi pi pikachu. (Well she's really stubborn, she can't catch a pokémon for shit, Ash couldn't either in his first few days of being a Pokémon trainer. The list goes on.)" It went on and on I was taking insults from Dawn and cheeky comments from Brock and Pikachu. I was going to blow when we all saw a creature jump out of the bushes.

"Buneary" it looked like the same one from before. Dawn's eyes lit up, this was her chance. I stepped in front of her while calling Pikachu over. He walked over ready for a fight. Before she could argue I said.

"This is how you catch a pokémon." She step back and began to watch without complaint. Maybe she did have some respect for me.

"Alright Pikachu let's start this off with a quick attack." Pikachu ran as fast as it could towards the pokémon but the buneary didn't want to battle it looked shocked that the yellow mouse even began to attack. Pikachu stopped right in front of buneary.

"Pika chu chu? (eeerr what's wrong?)" The buneary blushed at the question then used its fur to cover up its face did a little dance and lent on pikachu. I couldn't believe my eyes this buneary had fallen for pikachu.

"Awwww Buneary really likes pikachu." Dawn clapped her hands together and stared at the buneary with romance lover's eyes. The buneary blushed even more from Dawn's comment.

"Buneary doesn't just like pikachu she loves pikachu." Brock's emotional comment stirred Dawn even more, she obviously loved romance. It was my turn, pikachu was going to get it.

"So pikachu it looks like we've finally found you a girlfriend." Brock and I cracked laughing on the floor while Dawn stood there looking confused. Pikachu was relieved that Dawn didn't get the inside joke.

"Pi, pika, pika pi. (You know buneary; see that trainer over there with the long blue hair. Well you see she would really like to have you travel with us if you let her catch you.)" Ash knew exactly what pikachu was thinking he had known him long enough. Pikachu knew that pokémon had their pride. They tested trainers to see if they were worthy enough to be captured by them and obviously if the trainer defeated the pokémon and caught them then they had pasted their test. So Buneary was obviously going to challenge Dawn to a battle. Knowing Dawn she was going to get her ass kicked by the buneary and pikachu would never have to deal with her again. I must admit it was a cunning plan but I had my doubts. To Pikachu's surprise the buneary just went up to Dawn and bounced straight into one of her empty pokéballs. There was a sudden pause no one could believe what just happened.

Yes! I caught a pokémon." She leaped up into the air and danced all around us singing.

"I caught a pokémon, I caught a pokémon." Pikachu was still shocked about what just happened. We decided to pack up and start travelling again to the next city.

**Dawn's POV**

Ash is really really sweet I feel so bad for getting angry at him and even though it was all my fault that I couldn't catch a buneary he's been helping me out heaps to make up for it. I'm still really happy about the odd occasion where buneary just jumped into the pokéball but I still caught it which is pretty cool. I think I should go cheer up Ash because he still hasn't caught a pokémon in Sinnoh and thank him for what he's done as well.

"Hey Ash I just like to say thanks for what you've done. For, you know the help you gave me."

"Oh, no problem Dawn anytime."

"Sooo have you decided what pokémon you wanna catch in the Sinnoh region?.

This sparked a conversation that could have gone for an eternity. It seemed like we were the best of friends as soon as we met but the arguments stopped us from seeing that. We came across a tattered suspension bridge that had twenty years of mould growing all over it. Ash being the daredevil he is decided to test the suspension bridge. He took little steps at first until he got more confident about how much stress the bridge could take. He was just about to call us over to him when suddenly out of nowhere a staravia swooped on Ash. It was warning him to get out.

"Let's go Pikachu we need to take this thing down to get across."

"Pika Pika!" The staravia started to dive again.

"Go pikachu thunderbolt" A streak of electricity charged straight for the starling pokémon. It hit its mark bring the staravia down.

"Finish it with volt tackle." The electric mouse charged straight at the limp bird. When the attack hit the pokémon was out stone cold. Ash quickly threw a pokéball and the problem was over.

"Whew that was a close one." He chuckled thinking the danger was over.

"Look out behind you." The group of starly the staravia was trying to protect came rushing out to attack for what he had done to their leader.

"Get off the bridge" Brock and I shouted. The starly had started to gnaw away the rope holding up the bridge.

"Quickly, quickly come on." Brock and I chanted. He sprinted to us out of fear for his life. To late the starly had pecked threw the rope the bridge had began to fall.

"Jump Ash!" Ash threw pikachu to us who landed safely next to me. He then jumped reaching for the end of the cliff, just to miss it by a millimetre. I instinctively grabbed his hand to save him from plunging to his death. As soon as I grabbed his hand the full weight of him surprised me. I lost balance and fell with Ash down to our defeat. As we fell I could hear Brock screaming our names and pikachu saying its name in panic. Ash was the first react he grabbed me tight.

"Go staravia, Help us out." He shouted as he threw the red and white ball into the air. The black and white bird materialised right before our eyes. Staravia quickly realised the situation, grabbed onto Ash's hand and flapped its wings as fast as it could. We were still falling but because of staravia we started to slow down. We still landed quite hard but not enough injure us.

"Ow!" we both said as we hit the ground. The staravia landed next us and collapsed in exhaustion and panted desperately trying to get some air into its body.

"Thanks staravia have a good rest." He returned the pokémon to its pokéball. I looked over to Ash his hand was pouring out litres of blood by the second.

"What happened?"

"Staravia has claws on its feet. It didn't mean to hurt me but it had to dig its claws into me in order to grab my hand." I took my first aid kit out of my bag and started to tend to his wound.

"Thanks for trying to save me Dawn. It may not seem like much to you but it really brought me to my senses. If you hadn't grabbed me I wouldn't have thought of bring out Staravia."

"No problem Ash." He was just trying to comfort me. He was basically saying it's the thought that counts. I finished treating his wound and looked up towards the sky. I couldn't see anything above us. The world looked completely different from down here. The crevice was slimy and damp. It was obvious that a river once flowed through here but most of it had dried up. There were still puddles near our feet that reflect the darkness above our heads.

"Brock!" I shouted almost scaring Ash. No answer next I checked my pokégear to see if I call Brock to see where he'd gone. Knowing how far we fell I wasn't surprised when I saw the empty reception bar. We were in unknown territory, miles from help and I still wasn't scared of the looming dangers that were in front of us. The reason was I had him as he hugged me saying it was going to be alright, he made all my fears go away.

**Well did you enjoy it let me know by reviewing the story. Since it's the Christmas holidays I'll be going away for a while so don't expect an update till near the end of January early February. If you have any ideas or comments about this story don't be afraid to let me know in the reviews. Now finally before I sign off I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Bye.**


	3. Romance Was Never Made To Be Pretty

**Hey guys hope you all had a great holiday over the Christmas break. I did write when I was away so this is not me trying to desperately update with a long sleepless night written story. So I'm sure you will find it was worth the wait and without further ado here is chapter three of Pokémon DP (Hey that rhymes) **

Ash's POV

My body was rattling like a jackhammer from the blistering cold. The fact that my body was still in shock from the flesh wound on my hand didn't help either. The rain had just started pouring itself over the land as Dawn and I were looking for cover. We found ourselves a tiny cave that we could both fit in if we pulled our knees to our chest. It was a tight fit but we didn't care as long as we were protected from the storm it was fine. Our cave burned our senses with the aroma of rotting flesh and dung and every time I shivered from the cold and shock the back my neck became cover with dust. The narrow muddy canyon we were in started to show huge puddles in amongst the sea of mud, I was hoping the rescuers came soon before the water level rose any further. We were both soaked from the monsoon out there and the draft of wind that came every so often made the temperature feel like that we were at the arctic. Outside the shear sandstone cliff walls and a dense fog was that was creeping in made the place not for the claustrophobic. Even though she was wet and miserable too she still shared her warm and dry emergency blanket with me and gave up her last mouth full of water too. The feeling of having some like her by my side made me feel much safer and secure, I don't know what I would have done without her. The plan now was to wait for a rescue team that hopefully Brock would have called. I tried get staravia to go up and help us communicate with Brock or Pikachu but the horrendous weather and his fatigue made it impossible for him fly. So now Dawn and I are sitting side by side waiting for someone or something from the outside world.

The wind howled like a ferocious dog on a lease. The air's incantations sent shivers down our spines. We said nothing only holding each other to protect the warmth from inside us from escaping. We stared at each other for long hours it was like we found a way to talk with our faces. From the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw bright red pupil fade in and out from the fog. I quickly shook the idea that we were being watched out of my head.

"So D-Dawn is this-s how you ima-gin-gined travelling on your j-journey would be like?" My numb jaw felt like a ton never in my life had talking been this hard.

"Not q-quite I knew it w-would be h-hard but not this h-had. Her mouth by the looks of it was having the same problem as mine. The wind picked up speed and was now blowing ferociously more aggressive from out of nowhere. The howls amplified dramatically and figures could be seen emerging from the fog. At first I thought it was a search party here to save us but my logic kicked in and made me realise these figures were much too small to be people. I whipped my pokédex out to analyse the strange phenomena.

"Houndoom the Dark Pokémon. These pokémon hunt in packs that hunt prey with extreme precision and organisation. The leader of the pack is decided by fierce fighting among its members." The pokédex's brief introduction to the Pokémon told me all I needed to know about it. We needed a way out and fast. I leapt up dragging Dawn with me out of our cave and out into the open. The wind and rain froze me to the spot. I scanned the foggy area with my head fixed place looking for an escape route. I found to my horror that we were completely surrounded by a pack of houndoom. In desperation I grabbed Dawn and called out staravia. I picked up a stick off the ground and staravia and I started to fend off one of the four-legged beasts hoping to make a hole in there semi-circle and escape. I charged straight for the houndoom closet to the cliff face while shouting like an air horn, hoping to scare it off. But the houndoom held its ground and charged straight for me. I whacked it with my stick on the side of the head. The brutal blow didn't even make it flinch and in quick reaction it clamped onto my bandaged hand. The sharp teeth dug into my flesh like daggers. Staravia attacked the beast with its sharp claws, scratching at its face with its sharp claws. The houndoom still didn't even take notice. The houndoom took a deep breath and with my hand still in its mouth it let loose a ferocious breathe of flames onto my hand. I screamed in agony the pain was unbearable. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined such torture existed. The houndoom tossed me to the ground like a chewed up dog toy. The rest of the houndoom crowded around my limp body waiting for the signal to beginning eating.

Dawn's POV

"Nooooooo!" I heard the ice crack off my knees and elbows as raced out to him. I knelt down and shielded his body from the creeping Houndoom. They all backed off and stared me down like the scenery had changed into the dusty streets of the Wild West. I grabbed my pokéballs and released Piplup and Buneary they both came to my side along with Staravia ready to take on the challenge. I took off my thick jumper, my adrenaline fuelled body took know notice of the freezing cold wind and rain. The agitated houndoom in front of me started the attack. It lunged at my throat with its razor sharp teeth hoping for quick victory. I held my jumper out in front of me making it the shape of a horizontal pole and then shoved my stretched piece of fabric straight into the houndoom's mouth. I quickly threw the huge dog into another houndoom which was about to pounce. Staravia, Piplup and Buneary were joining the fray, using various moves to stop the houndoom. I felt a huge force hit my back and I toppled onto the ground from the impact. Two houndooms quickly circled me while inhaling quickly. I knew what was coming next. I curled myself into a ball and braced myself for the thousand degree heat that was about to follow. I felt the flames consume me, toss me around like clothes in the dryer but the heat quickly started to cool down I could feel my whole body starting to freeze. I instinctively open my eye and found myself soaked to the bone. I lifted my head to see my faithful penguin campaign Piplup protecting me from the last of the houndoom pack. The rest were too injured to move or had fled with fear. I watched Piplup raise its flippers and created a whirlpool from its beak. Those fire breathing dogs never stood a chance as Piplup released the houndoom's worst nightmare on them. The water engulfed them quickly and tossed them into the cliff face. All the houndoom fled limping as fast as they could to get away from such a lethal attack. Piplup collapsed from exhaustion it poor body couldn't take any more pressure. I hurried over to Ash to treat his wounds he looked a torn up rag his body was covered in a mixture of blood and mud. His hand looked deformed. I did everything I could to his wounds to keep them from getting any worse. I returned the pokémon to their pokéballs and helped Ash into our little cave.

I woke up to the unique smell of a place that was too clean, a taste so sterilized that it felt like it cleaned your insides after the first breath of air. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal to myself where I was. The distinctive pure white room and bright lights burned my eyes.

"Are you alright Dawn." I squinted my eyes to recognise who was talking to me. His brown face came into vision

"Brock!" I shouted giving him a great big hug.

"Where's Ash what happened to Ash." My frantic panicked voice made Brock flinch.

"He's alright he still needs some more time to rest. He'll be ok don't you worry about it."

"Brock, How did we get here?" He sighed guess he wasn't a fan of twenty questions.

"Well the rescue team found you sleeping in a cave and got you guys straight to the hospital. I got here as soon as I could when I found out the good news."

"Well I'll see you in the morning ok to ask you all about your little adventure you had... with Ash." He added a sly smile at the end. I pretended to look puzzled and fell asleep before I could think about it anymore.

"That must have been tough it's a wonder how you guys are still here."

"Yeah well let's hope it doesn't happen again." I gave Brock a brief run down on how we managed to escape with our lives. While we were waiting for Ash to come out of the hospital Brock started asking questions. I had to use all the tricks in the book to stop Brock from getting any juice details about our story.

"Hey you guys, you miss me" saved by the bell.

"PiPiPi (Ash your back)" Pikachu was thrilled to see Ash was back. Ash's gave his lifelong buddy a huge hug.

"Ash you're back great to see your ok." I gave him a great big hug ignoring the annoying gestures Brock was making he can be so immature some times.

"I just wanted to ask you if we could go to this gym first before we go to your Jubilife contest it's on the way there so we should still be able to make it to your contest ages before it starts." He handed me the leaflet on the gym."

"Sure but I've never heard of the Lakashear gym before is it new."

"Yeah it just opened this week so since it's so near I reckon I could go and win my first badge."

"Ok sure we'll go to Ash's gym first." We grabbed our bags and before I could leave the pokémon centre to follow Brock and Pikachu Ash signalled me to come over and talk to him.

"What is it Ash." Unsure what this was about.

"I would just like to say thank you so much for, you know for saving me back there I wouldn't have stood a chance without you." He grabbed my hands kissed me on the forehead. I blushed ferociously looking away before he saw my beetroot coloured face. He walked off towards the exit of the pokémon centre. I stood there gobsmacked a million thoughts began to run through my head. But he kissed me right maybe just maybe he might have feelings for me. I mean he kissed me on the forehead but that was only because I saved him right?

"Hey Dawn are you coming or not." I'll think about it later I better get going.

I walked out of the pokémon centre with my new friends ready for the unknown dangers and adventure that lied ahead.

**Well what did you think good, bad? Please let me know by reviewing this story I need some feedback and it makes me feel good that people are actually reading my story. I know Pikachu and Brock didn't get much limelight this chapter but I promise they will get more centre stage time in the next chapter. Well we'll see you guys in chapter four bye.**


	4. Gym Battle Blast

**Hey guys it's been a while things have been crazy at school and pokémon black and white came out sooo I guess that's why it took me a while to update. I have to say that I have finished a story plan as well like what's going to happen in the story and how it's going to end. This is so I don't have a collection of episodes I made up or are loosely based off episodes from DP that are basically going nowhere. Oh and for the pearlshippng fans I know the relationship between Ash and Dawn has been going slowly at the moment but it will pick up in the next chapter. So with all that out of the way here is chapter 4 of pokemon DP**

I took in the fragrance of the lush green forest. It was a beautiful day today not a cloud in sight. The forest symphony was swaying in the cool breeze making the most calming music known to man. But I'm not calm at all today. I'm fired up because today is the day I will win my first badge in the Sinnoh region.

"I'm on fire I want to take on that gym leader right here, right now." Before I thought out loud anymore Brock cut in.

"Before you explode Ash, there's the Lakashear gym."

I stood there bolted to the stop and scanned the whole gym top to bottom. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"This building's tiny how can this possibly be a Pokémon Gym."

"I agree, but I guess it just started a few weeks ago may be its going through some renovations." Brock was puzzled too he was a gym leader himself and was baffled why something so puny could be a Pokémon Gym.

"Aaargh who cares what the gym looks like I wanna see a gym battle come on lets go." Dawn had been talking about how she was so excited to see a gym battle all day.

"Pika pi pi (she's more fired up than Ash and that's saying something.)"

Ignoring pikachu's comment I started to walk into the gym followed by Dawn and Brock. Inside looked like a normal gym but it only consisted of a battlefield. It looked like an old steel warehouse, the dim lighting showed the slightly rusted slate grey insides of the warehouse and the walls were very thin. The floor was an old grey concrete and was cracking in some places and finally the battle field outlines looked like they were painted white just yesterday. It was basically empty there was a challenger, the gym leader, the referee and some manager guy sitting in the corner. Usually there were heaps of trainers lining to challenge the gym leader you would sign up in the morning and come back to the gym in the afternoon. It would give you time to warm up yourself and your pokémon for the match. There was no receptionist to help request a challenge to the gym. Instead there was only a clipboard and a piece of paper asking for you to write down your details if you wished to challenge the gym leader. I signed myself up and sat down in one of the plastic chairs that encircled the battlefield. Dawn and Brock sat either side of me and pikachu rested on my lap. Our heads became fixed to one stopped as we waited for the battle to begin. The gym leader had long red hair that almost touched the ground. She was tall and her posture was very intimating obviously a gym leader technique. The challenger had light purple hair and clothes that seemed to match. His facial expression was very stern and angry almost like he was angry.

"The battle between the Lakashear gym leader Jessaline and Paul from Veilstone City is about to begin. Each trainer may use three pokémon and the battle is over when one side's pokémon are all defeated. In addition the challenger may be the only trainer allowed to substitute pokémon. Let the battle begin!" After the referee's huge pre-battle speech the gym leader Jessaline sent out her first pokémon.

"Go Dustox." She screamed the pokémon materialised after a flash of light.

"Elekid stand by for battle." The strange boy released the pokémon with a cool and calm expression but his little smirk gave away that he was cocky.

"Begin!" the referee shouted the gym leader jumpstarted into action as she gave the first attack.

"Poison Sting attack!" The green and purple moth spat out a spray of poisonous needles. The elekid swiftly dodged it and jumped high into the air straight towards Dustox.

"Break Break" the purpled haired boy said with a smirk. Dustox hovered straight in front of the elekid waiting for the attack but just before Elekid smashed Dustox with its arm it let lose a powerful coloured beam from its eyes just as her trainer ordered. Elekid was being held in the air by this powerful beam which was sapping its health by the second the pain looked excruciating.

"Thunderbolt" elekid using all its energy injected a high voltage electricity attack into the psybeam which caused a large explosion engulfing the two pokémon. Elekid went flying towards the ground and skidded about half a metre (two feet) on impact. The explosion and psybeam were taking their toll on elekid as it could barely stand up now.

"Thunderbolt again elekid" elekid charged up by swinging its arms in circles and shot the attack in the air. Dustox had no chance the explosion had left dustox struggling to get back up from the ground. 10,000 volts travelled its way through dustox's body leaving it unable to move.

"Dustox is unable to battle Elekid wins."

"Dustox return."

"Finish him Serviper."

"Begin" the referee shouted the gym leader was again the first to attack making her pokemon charge with an oozing poison fangs attack hoping for a quick victory.

The elekid was quick to react with another brick break but jessaline knew that was coming.

"serviper posion tail." The giant snake ducked under the brick break attack and did a impressive foreword somersault smacking the pokemon with its intoxicating tail which flooded the elekid's veins with a toxic liquid. But serviper didn't let up it then followed up with a poison fang attack that cost the electric pokemon even more damage. Serviper backed away to a safe distance and watched the elekid crumble to the ground in front of it like a small building.

"Hmp return elekid, you worthless pokémon." The last three words came out as awhisper but those words that came out of his mouth froze everyone in shock. I felted sorry for his pokémon they were evidently treated so badly. The referee was the first to shatter the awkward silence.

"Send out your next pokémon challenger if you please."

"Go Chimchar." The small monkey pokémon was doing a little dance while clapping when it came out onto the field.

"Stop dance this is a pokémon battle not a dance class, pathetic." I was shocked I've never seen or heard of a trainer being so mean to their pokémon. The gym leader was unfazed by the language. Guess she'd seen this thing happen before.

"Begin!" The referee shouted this time the challenger had the first move.

"Chimchar use dig." The red ape quickly swam under the dirt out of sight.

"Quick serviper use poison tail on the ground." The black snake obeyed sending rocks as well as chimchar high in the air. The serviper quickly sent a thick black haze of its mouth to prevent itself from being seen.

"Chimchar try and hit it with a flame wheel attack." All you could see was a glow of red with in the black hole it was like light was being absorbed by the haze. The red glow travelled through the smoke a bit but then stopped. There was silence for couple of seconds but then a huge explosion occurred within the dark space. I sat in my chair nothing to bite as my fingernails were no more. The battle was getting very suspenseful leaving you on the edge of your seat. After the smoke cleared the loud voice of the referee screamed the results.

"Chimchar is unable to battle serviper wins." All you saw was a serviper looking at its latest victim with a bruise on the side of its face obviously where the poison tail hit its mark.

"Pathetic as always he mumbled." I was now getting really anger with this guy he had no respect for what his pokémon were doing for him. He quickly returned his pokémon and called his last and final pokémon for this match.

"Go Torterra." The giant turtle pokémon appeared after a flash of light. Everyone marvelled at this Pokémon's shear power and size and the way it held its head high, it was obviously a very proud pokémon.

"Alright torterra let's get this over with this use leaf storm." The giant turtle used the tree on its back to send a blizzard of leaves to cut the snake into confetti.

"Escape with dig serviper." Out of fear it just escaped by the tip of its tail by scuttling under the ground. The boy's smirk returned like he wanted this happen.

"Use earthquake." The giant land turtle lifted its two front legs and smashed the ground sending a shock wave through the earth shaking the whole gym. Serviper never stood a chance. The snake unknowingly charged straight into the attack. It burst out of the ground souring high in the air wiping it out instantly. Serviper was out cold before it even hit the ground.

"Serviper is unable to battle Torterra wins." Jessica returned it's lifeless body back to it's pokeball.

"Go get'em Croagunk"

"Let's finish this torterra frenzy plant let's go."

The ground shook with an incredible force, thick spiky vines shot out of the ground all around the poor poison frog pokémon the vines then turned to croagunk and rocketed themselves straight towards him. Croagunk was frozen to the spot the vines sent him flying into the wall.

"Croagunk is unable to battle torterra wins."

One move that all it took for the gym leaders final pokemon to go down the shear power of that torterra was amazing. The gym leader steped forward to greet the challenger once again.

"My, my that's quite the torterra you have there. I'm sure you won't mind us borrowing it." Just as she said the words the ground below torterra and Paul opened up sending those two straight down into the underground. The gym leader cackled with a high pitch laugh

"Hahahahaha you may remember us twerp we're the team you would never forget and I'm so glad you're one of the first people to hear our new motto."

"Listen is that a voice I hear"

"It speaks to me loud and clear" The referee chimed in

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"In your ear" the manager took off its disguise to reveal that he was a meowth

"Bring chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet."

"When everything's worse are work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth now that's a name."

"Putting you do gooders in your place."

"Team rocket."

"And we're in your face" they all shouted together at the end.

I stood there in shock wondering how on earth they managed to follow me all the way out here.

"I guess we left them speechless again." Exclaimed Meowth. The famous team rocket balloon soared into the air with torterra in a net.

"Let's go pikachu thunderbolt." Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt and released it on the hot air balloon.

"How did we not see this coming" commented James

"I guess it's been so long." Added Jessie

"Can guys stop acting so relaxed we're about to get shocked" exclaimed meowth A huge explosion engulfed the three. After that you could hear a faint

"Team Rocket's blasting off again."

Torterra landed on the ground unscaved I ran over to the hole to help Paul.

"Hey Paul we're here to get you out Torterra's fine."

"Thanks but no thanks." He said in disgust and with that he sent out a Murkrow which lifted him out of the hole. He swiftly returned torterra and and walked off

"How rude, to bad about your gym battle Ash guess you're going to have to go to the Oreburgh gym for your first gym battle." Dawn said

"Alright next stop is Jubilife city for your contest." I said as I ran out of the gym with Brock and Dawn.

**This chapter was kinda my way of introducing Paul and Team Rocket and to see how I went writing a battle so tell me how went with the battling part by reviewing the story and if you ahve any ideas for the story that you would like to add feel free to share them in a review or PM me. See ya next time.**


	5. Sparks Fly in Jubilife

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry if my updating is a bit slow but I've been getting a ton of work and I have that other thing that most people have, that's right I have a life. Anyway I needed to make sure this chapter was so much better than the last one the last chapter was terrible I'm really sorry I'm even considering taking it off. What do you guys think? Also if you think that I will be cancelling this story after this chapter or the next your wrong I'm going to finish what I started. I know my updating is slow but I'm working on it you'll see. Hope you enjoy the next instalment of pokémon DP.**

**Dawn's POV**

I can't take it anymore this amazing gorgeous guy who has saved my life more than once, given me first class advice on how to be a trainer and has helped me train my pokémon for the contests has now offered to take me out to dinner in one of the most beautiful cities in Sinnoh. This guy is killing me, how can some so good looking be so kind I'm dying here. The feeling of knowing a guy like this and knowing you haven't done anything about it is eating my insides. Soon this parasite will consume my fear and I will just blurt it out like a ticking time bomb. His smile is the reason for the earth's temperature rise and his kindness knows no bounds. I just wish he was mine.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, oh my gosh we finally made it. It's Jubilife city!" I stopped to gaze in awe at the shining city. The night sky was lit up with the beautiful Christmas-like lights of the cities giant pillars of engineering genius. A flat screen TV the size of my house which was the side of one of the buildings was lighting the whole street as if it was day time. The city's streets and roads create the complex tunnels of caves where thousands of bustling people passed you every second not even taking any notice of the sight that was engineering-beauty at its best.

"Man I'm tired let's get to the Pokémon centre and crash for the night." Commented Ash

"Pika Pikachu"

We all agreed and we made a way through the city's labyrinth to the Pokémon centre. We greeted Nurse Joy and booked a room to stay the night leaving Brock's romance speeches to his newly caught croagunk that poison jabbed him every time he went Gah-Gah. It was a painful sight to watch but it had to be done.

"Alright my turn to get the single bed and you two can share the double."

"Brock, do you have any idea what my mum would do to me if she found out?"

"Relax Dawn its Ash. You'd be lucky to get him to hold your hand. Trust me he's not going to try anything."

I agreed secretly fantasying about what could happen. Ash, who had payed no attention to the conversation at hand walked in the bathroom to take a shower. As I started to put my stuff away and lay out my clothes for tomorrow I wondered why a girl like me not even having the slightest interests in any of the guys at her home town would go have her brain turned to mush by a guy she met out of the blue. I remember when I first went to high school in Twinleaf town my fear quickly washed away with the love letters and confessions I got from all the guys. I knew then I could have any guy in the school... but I didn't. The prestigious Sinnoh High School was only for the richest of the rich or the best of the best. Basically it was a school full of pricks, bitches and assholes that let their riches or skills get to their head. Some of the best womanizing and looking guys juggled more than one girlfriend but they never even got close to putting me under their spell. If some guy with all the tricks in the womanizing book can't even come close to winning me. Then why has Ash who doesn't even try or understand it gain my heart. I mean...

"Dawn?"

"Yes what is..." I turned around to see Ash topless coming out of the bathroom. I quickly turned my head away to hide my beetroot face.

"I was just saying it's your turn to use the bathroom." He answered with a curious tone.

"Oh right thanks Ash." I quickly left holding my pyjamas over my face to stop my inflamed cheeks from showing.

**Ash's POV**

"Brock, can I talk to you in private for a second." I quietly whispered to make sure Dawn couldn't hear. He quickly agreed and opened the door into the hallway leading me outside our room.

"So what's up?" still wondering what this was about.

"How do you find out if a girl likes you?" I hesitantly whimpered as I stepped into unknown territory.

"Out of all my years knowing you this is the first time you've asked for woman advice."

"Well can you help me out or not." I was getting more and more aggravated by the second

"Relax, just go up to her and ask do you like me it's quite simple really." He said with a chuckle

"I'm serious Brock help me out here!" I whispered but with the intensity that could blow the roof off the Pokémon Centre

"Ok ok ok, try asking them out to dinner or a movie or something, say it's so you can get to know them better as friend and then see how it goes."

"That's it!"

"Yep that's all I've got." No wonder he hasn't got anywhere with the ladies it was really bad idea to ask Brock about women advice.

"Anyway who is this girl."

"I'm not telling." I opened the door to signal the end of the conversation he opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. I drew a sigh of relief that the conversation didn't go any further. We both walked into the room just as Dawn walked out of the shower.

"Hey guys, where'd you go."

"Forget that, Ash has a Aargh." I tackled Brock to the ground before he could spill the beans. We both came crashing down on Brocks bed where pikachu was happily taking a nap and didn't take kindly to the intrusion of his sleep. Sparks flew across the room as Brock and I fell in a heap on the floor.

"I get it now the girl woooah." I quickly covered his mouth.

"Yes I know, now will you drop it." I whispered into Brocks ear. Dawn giggled at her two companions. Brock quickly got up and dragged me into the bathroom. Pikachu joined us to see what the fuss was about.

"How can you expect to get with Dawn she is part of one of the richest families in Sinnoh and some of the guys she knows could pick up any girl just by looking at them."

"I know but she's seems different to those kinda people and besides she's really nice anyway and she's only using money she's earned on this journey as well."

"Pika pika pikachu (Yeah Brock give him a break, this is the first time he's experienced this)"

"I'm just saying Ash anyway I'll talk to you about this later." After our private talk Brock quickly burst out of the bathroom with pikachu making up an excuse for our random behaviour while I had shower again because of my electrifying buddy. I walked outside to find Brock fast asleep in his burnt pyjamas and Dawn in the double bed twiddling with her hair daydreaming about something.

**Dawn POV**

Ash turned off the lights slipped into bed wishing me goodnight in the process. I laid in bed thinking about the upcoming contest tomorrow I knew what I had to do, I was defiantly fully prepared. Suddenly without realizing it Ash rolled over right on top of me. His arm and his chest pinned my whole body, I couldn't move. The new sensation sent my brain into over drive I was first hit with the sense of being freaked out because I couldn't move but then a warm tingle flooded my veins. I felt it run up my spine giving me shivers. As my body calmed down from the micro panic attack it had I thought maybe this wasn't so bad. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep knowing everything was going to be alright in his arms.

I woke up to nature's singing voices coming from outside. Unfortunately I still couldn't move. Ash and I were now holding, wrapping ourselves around each other. Quickly retracting my arms from embarrassment I began to try and wake Ash up.

"Psst Ash, Ash wake up."

"Huuuuh." He opened his eyes slowly and quickly realised the situation by rolling over to his side of the bed.

"Good morning guys have a nice sleep." A voice said near the end of the bed. I sat up to reveal Brock had been watching the situation unfold.

"Is there something I should know?" Brock chuckled while walking into the bathroom.

"Sorry 'bout that. I kinda move a lot in my sleep."

"No problem Ash." I wouldn't dare tell him that I was doing the exact same thing. I noticed a peculiar blue line coming across my face It seemed to be part of my

"**Hair!**" Ash jumped at a sudden change in volume and pitch. That kick started the usual morning process with me worrying about my hair which rudely awoke pikachu. After our odd morning rituals Ash and Brock took me down to the contest hall to get me signed up and to prepare for the contest. The huge contest hall was a sight to see. Sure I'd seen it on TV but the huge monument of dreams and creativity was amazing. A weird aura could be felt from the giant hall that was shaped like an oval and its huge curved roof that looked like the top of sphere completed the incredible dome. But the thing to marvel was the huge golden sign saying Contest Hall. Reading the sign in the sun's rays of this beautiful day could blind you with its golden gleam. Going inside was just as exciting, the lobby was full of young coordinators talking about the upcoming contest, famous coordinators and moves and combos that they liked or were working on. The halls shone with the vibrant light that came from the ceiling. I ran to the front desk, I was so excited for my first contest. I quickly registered and Ash dragged me out to the battleground for some last minute training while Brock tried to hook up with some coordinator chicks. We took a battleground and Ash gave me some battle practice with turtwig. Buneary was sent out straight after. I was planning on using Piplup's spinning bubblebeam for the appeal round and buneary range of attacks for the battle round. The battle started with a gale of razor leaves which buneary froze with ice beam and shattered with dizzy punch it quickly became a beautiful glittering veil for buneary to dance in. It looked more like an appeal round performance than a battle.

"Great job Dawn and Buneary keep it up." He shouted as turtwig let loose an energy ball. Ash continued battling with his gym battle style to try and throw Dawn off guard but she continued to dodge and counter the attacks quite convincingly. Now it was Dawn's turn to show Ash what she was made of. Buneary started by freezing the ground and then slid across the ice floor like a speed skater while charging up a dizzy punch. Ash quickly ordered Turtwig to slid to the side by using razor leaf to propel him knowing full well the ice made it impossible for turtwig to use his legs. Turtwig narrowly dodged the attack as buneary hit the ground which shattered the ice which she hit. Then she continued to hurl the huge pieces of ice at turtwig using dizzy punch. It was a pretty spectacular move, even Pikachu was impressed. As the fight went on Pikachu pondered about this Buneary and decided he should get to know her better. Buneary caught him staring and winked while blushing furiously. He quickly looked away maybe this isn't such a good idea he thought.

"Alright Dawn we'll call that a day we don't want you and your pokémon getting to tired before the contest." I agreed while melting at that warm smile. We quickly made our way to the contest hall so I could get ready.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Jubilife City Pokémon contest. I'm your host Marian and let's start out with our first contestant, Dawn." I could feel the jackhammer starting up in my body as it turned my insides to jelly. The crowd started their applause as I walked on the big golden stage but no more than Brock and Ash, they were going berserk. I gave them a warm smile before focusing my mind before my legs gave way. Alright just as I practiced

"Pipluuu." I stretched back to throw the pokéball only to find my whole body went with it. The event seemed to pass in slow motion as I saw the ceiling over me. My hopes, my dreams seemed to float away towards that ridiculously high ceiling where I could never reach them. I hit the floor squeezing my eyes shut waiting for the laughs, the humiliation to seep in.

"Dawn, are you all right?" I opened my eyes to Marian and a concerned looking crowd. Guess this is not what they expected. I quickly got up and looked up at Ash to see him give me the thumbs up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Piplup spotlight." I released the pokéball thank goodness and waited for my cue. Bubbles filled the stage from the pokéball seal

"Piplup bubblebeam." Now even more bubbles filled the stage. The floating glass orbs refracted the light into all the colours of the rainbow. This lit up the stage and audience faces as they watched the beauty of the performance in awe.

"Alright Piplup use peck" the tiny penguin stored up some serious power in its beak as it grew in size from the strength it contained. He soared into the air and popped each bubble with blinding speed and precision. He then continued to land right in front of me and we both bowed as a sparkling curtain of rainbow dust from the bubbles drifted onto us like raining aurora. The crowd went crazy as we finished our bow. Glancing up to Ash and Brock I saw them going ballistic, Ash was even standing on his seat waving his arms like a lunatic. Even though our performance started with a shaky start I really believed I could make it to the next round

"Ladies and gentlemen can we give a warm welcome to our two finalists Dawn and Zoey." The crowd went crazy after Marian's announcement. I'm finally here in the finals just got to keep my focus like I've been doing before.

**Ash's POV**

"Go Dawn give it your all." I screamed at the top of my lungs while Brock cleaned out his ears after getting the full blast of my booming voice. She called out her Buneary while her opponent a tall red haired girl sent out her glameow. Glameow quickly used iron tail which made its tail glow a burning white as it swung it towards buneary. Buneary quickly countered bouncing high in the air to score a hit sending the mid air cat pokémon straight to the cold floor. An ice beam quickly followed as glameow used shadow claw which utilized the haunting energy which deflected the freezing light towards the ground which quickly got covered in ice.

"Buneary use dizzy punch and slide on the ice to get some momentum." The other girl was in a tight spot she was losing points fast as Buneary skated towards her target. But as soon as I saw a small smile appear I knew she weaved a cunning trap. Buneary launched herself towards the glameow but the blue feline was ready for it as it used shadow claw to send ice shards straight towards buneary before it could attack. Buneary got shredded by all the ice knives that had been launched into her. She landed as a heap on the ground after to full damage had been done.

"Finish it with shadow ball." A cluster of purple energy was released straight for the pile of fluff that was lying on the ground. But buneary wasn't done yet and quickly leaped up to freeze the shadow ball and shatter it with dizzy punch. The explosion of the rainbow truly showed what contest battles were all about. The scoreboard showed they were neck and neck as the clock was running out.

"Use iron tail glameow"

"Hit it with Dizzy punch Buneary" The determination to win was astounding the two pokémon used the last ounce of their strength into the last attack. The two contenders collided and with a huge explosion of force both pokémon went flying back after enduring a serious collision. The signal sounded to say time was up. The scoreboard was so even I couldn't tell who had won. The computer calculated the final score. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their dying to know the result.

"And the winner of the Jubilife Contest is Zoey from Snowpoint City. I saw her body collapse in exhaustion, she had given it her all but had just come up short, and she was so close.

Brock and I waited patiently for her in the foyer hoping that she wouldn't be down after her lose.

"Ash I think you should take Dawn out to help cheer her up and celebrate she made it all the way to the finals. I believe it would really help her get back on her feet if you know what I mean."

"Yeah but why won't you come she needs your support just as much as mine."

"Ash, I have the feeling yours will do just fine." He quickly left to go chat up a few contest women which he wouldn't do to well with. Dawn came out looking defeated, shoulders low and her head looking towards the ground.

"Dawn, don't look down you did fantastic out there." She looked up surprised and a warm smile quickly spread across her face.

"Hey how about I take you out to dinner to cheer you up and to celebrate how far you got in your first contest."

"Wow thanks Ash but let's head back to the pokémon centre I wanna get changed first."

We sat outside of Pablo's Fine Dining which was a relatively high class restaurant that had been recommended by the guide book. The restaurant was also joined by a series of other expensive fine dining options which ran up and down the quite street away from the bustling noise of the city. You could see the beautiful city street lights illuminate the avenue like a hidden diamond. We ordered dinner while having a pleasant conversation while piplup and pikachu were playing eye spy under the table. Dawn's face suddenly got serious I couldn't tell what was wrong but it was like she wanted to get something off her chest all night.

"Ash I've been meaning to tell you something but it's hard to say so I'm just going to go out and say it." Her eyes looked deeply into mine as she prepared herself to declare what she needed to let out. Her eyes then bulged suddenly which made me wonder if this was a joke.

"Yes Dawn, what is it." She quickly pointed her finger to something behind me.

"Look out!" she screamed I turned around to see a man standing in the middle of the street who sent out an enormous energy wave which blew restaurant tables and chairs towards us. I dived out of my seat to dodge the incoming projectiles and snuck a quick look behind me to see Dawn was ok. I quickly got up and sprinted after the now fleeing hooligan like a Olympic runner with pikachu not far behind. He quickly ran into alleyways and small streets but we were quick and followed him through the labyrinth of the city. We raced round a corner to find him stuck at a dead end it was all over we had him now but something wasn't quite right pikachu cheeks weren't flaring with electricity and was backing away in disbelief.

"Pi-pikachu (it's not possible)" Through the darkness I couldn't see what this man looked like but as he stepped into a sliver of light that escaped through the alley walls I saw his true colours. I stepped back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, how was this possible that I was looking at myself. I could only stand glued to the spot and watch his face smirk into an evil grin.

**Woooah cliff-hanger much. I know I'm just as excited as you are about the next chapter it's going to be freaking awesome. On the romance side of things Ash and Dawn are going along nicely but should I give Brock a partner if so who should it be please let me know when you review. As always if you have any ideas or constructive criticism please let me know by review or emailing me.**

**Please Review guys and girls I need your support.**


	6. A Scare to Remember

**Hello again, good to see you all. I tried to get this up much earlier but exams hit me. I'm actually supposed to be studying Macbeth. Also ****Ama Sohma Mashiro Fujisaki**** no hunting down is required here's the chapter so you can put your pitch fork away. Anyway here is Chapter 6 enjoy!**

Dawn POV

It's been one month after the strange attack by Ash's duplicate and he's already brushed it off like a speck of dust and continued on with his life by winning his first gym badge in the oreburgh gym with help of his staravia, turtwig and pikachu. But I haven't forgotten that night in Jubilife City there was something more to that attack than met the eye but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. After the attack Ash chased after the culpret where he trapped him in an alley way only to be thrown back by another of his energy wave attacks and watch him escape. The police did full investigation of the strange matter but couldn't find anything to go on so they put it on hold until a similar event occured. We're now taking a break in a calming, lush green, meadow. The sun is shining brightly as the golden rays fall on the valley with vibrant heat. The wind's melody sway the grass back and forth creating a smooth harmony. To finish off the beautiful piece of art the natural artist had sculpted a giant mountain side that stared down like the protectors of this perfect area. Brock was cooking up an amazing lunch, Ash was training for his next gym battle while I lay down on the grass mattress and stared at the sky making pictures out of the clouds. We are now on our way to Eterna City for Ash's next gym challenge. Walking through Eterna Forest made me realise part of what travelling was all about. Seeing these amazing sights around the world was the stuff of inspiration. This cool, mystifying aroma with the zest of danger was the stuff I needed to recreate in my contests. The smell of Brock serving his delicious meat ball sandwiches with a crisp Caesar salad broke me from my trail of thought.

"Brock for as long as I live I am never taking another one of your shortcuts again." A flock of starly flew away from my sudden outburst.

"Don't worry Dawn I know exactly where we are."

"So then why aren't we at Eterna City yet? You said it would take an hour to get there and we've been walking around in circles for three." I shot back. Alright, so we're lost, a normal thing for us. Ash and Brock are used to it they say there's no fun knowing where your going all the time it's their sense of adventure. But I like everything organised, in place I don't like this sense of adventure stuff. Anyway I can see a storm rolling over the sky like a dark blanket so I want to get a move on. I jumped from a sudden flash of lighting which told us to start running for cover. We stopped under one of the bigger trees of the forest to get our rain coats on. As Ash and Brock finished dressing themselves for the rain my eyes began to wander. Staring out into the dim forest a swarm of yellow lights crept into my sight. As the strange phenomenon became clearer a spooky looking manor crept into view.

"Hey guys what's that?"

"It looks like house. We should probably go ask if we can stay the night out of the rain." Brock had a good point but just looking at the place gave me the chills. We sprinted towards the huge mansion that stared down judging our every move. A huge wooden door with golden handles creaked open before we could even knock. After exchanging looks we slowly and carefully crept into the mouth of the huge beast dreading what we would find. Inside was a huge room with a battered red carpet and two oak staircases that rose up on both sides of the room that went up to an inside balcony that looked upon the hall. A gothic looking chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating the whole room with dim candles. Finally the whole place was thick with a carpet dust which treated our noses to a musty smell. While staring in awe at the giant hall a roaring wind blew the doors shut. My sixth sense picked up that this was not somewhere we were supposed to be.

Brock quickly tried the door hoping we could easily get out again.

"Damn it's locked." Brock swiftly turned around and started to shout, calling for any living soul that resided in this dusty manor.

"Brock no ones going to be to here, this house looks like it has been abandoned for years." Ash stated already examining the door to see if he could get us out. We tried various pokémon attacks to blast the door open but nothing worked. We quickly gave up and decided to explore the area looking for an alternate exit. We checked a huge dining hall that had a massive table covered with a white table cloth. The strange thing was it was set up like the people who lived here just disappeared into thin air leaving no trace. Unfortunately there was no exit not even in the king sized kitchen which still had pots and pans that needed to be washed so we left to check the upstairs rooms. Walking up the stairs I could feel that the whole chateau had an aura that gave you the shivers almost like the place was alive, like every painting and statue was watching your every move. The wind outside started whispering its incantations to seal our fate as we entered the first bedroom upstairs. Each bedroom had a wooden king sized bed, an old pine desk and other classic wooden furniture. Everything was perfectly uniform, beds were made, desks were tidy the only thing that was out of place was that all of the rooms were covered with dust. But there was one room that had a book sitting on its desk which read "Diary" on the front of it in big golden letters. I picked it up and sat on the bed to read it. Ash and Brock sat down beside me as I pulled open the cover and began to read.

"12th of July 1902

Dear Diary

Hello, today is my birthday and my mum gave you to me saying that it's good to keep your memories of everyday in a safe place so you don't forget what you've done and where you've been. Today was an amazing day I went playing in the forest and found an injured starly. I quickly went to the rescue and took it back home and tended to its injuries and gave it an oran berry to help it get its strength back. Just as I was tightening the last bandage It transformed into a werid pokemon I'd never seen before. It's now resting in the kitchen so hopefully its injuries will be fully healed by tomorrow." I waited for Ash and Brock to fully take it in and skipped ahead to another entry."

"15th of July 1902

Dear Diary

Today the strange pokemon is finally healed. Mama and Papa tried to release it but it kept coming back so I asked if I could train it and start learning how to be a pokemon trainer. So I'm really excited for tomorrow because Papa is going to start teaching me tomorrow."

"16th of July 1902

Dear Diary

Today was the best. I just had my first pokémon battle with the strange pokemon. But before I tell you about the battle Papa called up his friend who knows a lot about pokémon and he said the strange pokémon is called a zorua and it's from the Unova Region. I don't know what it's doing here but Papa and I had a battle straight after. Papa used his Umbreon and lent me his pokedex so I could see what moves zorua could use. I was going to start with a pursuit attack but before I gave a command zorua transformed into umbreon just like when I first met it but the pokédex still said it had the same moves. The battle went on for longer than expected, zorua's special ability really caught Papa off guard. It was the most exclerating thing I have ever experienced. Even though Papa won zorua and I will train hard and eventually beat him." The diary was an interesting insight into this person's life but it wasn't getting to the point of what really happened here. So I skipped ahead quite a bit.

"23rd of August 1902

Dear Diary

It's been more than a month since I started training hard with zorua and the day finally came today was the day that zorua evolved into a zoroark. Its taller than me now and its learnt some new moves as well. Also some strange men in suits came by asking to see zoroark, I don't know how they knew we had a zoroark but they started making offers to us asking if we'd take some money for zoroark. Papa and Mama quickly refused, I just hope they don't come back."

"24th of August 1902

Dear Diary

Those men in suits came again offering even more money for zoroark. They seem very desperate to get my partner but we'll never give her up, never. It seems those men will be coming back for a while." I quickly skipped another month to find out what happened to the people of this desolate place.

"27th of September 1902

Dear Diary

The men in suits have finally stopped coming hopefully maybe they've given up. But I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll here from them."

"28th of September 1902

Dear Diary

Some of the butlers are getting very tired like they hadn't slept last night so Mama sent them straight to bed so they could get some rest."

"29th of September 1902

Dear Diary

After a full days rest the butlers who were sleeping the whole day, looked more tired than yesterday, how's that possible? The gardener is looking really tired today as well. I'm really frightened as to why this is happening. Unfortunately half of us living here are already affected."

"30th of September 1902

Dear Diary

Today was a horrible day I was so curious if our butlers were better today so I checked to see if they were alright. They were all still in bed fast asleep. I tried to wake them up but none of them moved at all. Mama came over and called the doctor straight away. After half an hour the doctor came and looked at the butlers and took them away. Mama said that the butlers are going away for a very long time. I balled my eyes out as I knew what that meant. I'm not the little girl they think I am anymore."

"1st of October

Dear Diary

All the butlers are gone. The cause of death is still unknown they just seemed to get really tired and no matter how much they slept they couldn't regain their strength. Our best bet for survival is to leave this cursed house but the doors and windows have been bolted shut ever since we finished packing to leave. The phone line's dead. Now the Gardener is trying to regain his strength so we fear for his safety. Mama and Papa are starting to get tired as well but they say it's because they've been staying up late. I'm so scared I just hope everything goes back to the way it was like wake up tomorrow."

"2nd of October 1902

Dear Diary

Mama and Papa are dead. I'm the only one left alive what do I do? I'm so scared. I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker as time goes by. I fear there is something in this house that has sucked the life out of everyone. The men in suits have done this. Zoroark hasn't being affected at all it's just going to watch me die. Whoever is reading this Run! Get out of this house! Or you will meet the same fate as my family did. Mama and Papa I always loved you R.I.P." The book finished there were stain marks all over the last page, probably from the girl's overwhelming grief. Upon reading this the seriousness of our situation could be seen on all our faces. What were we going to do? If we stayed in this house any longer we were going to end up as empty shells drained of all the energy we possessed, just like it explained in the book. Puffs of dust rose up with every frantic step as we sprinted down the creaky stairs.

"Let's get ourselves out of here come out everyone" Ash screamed as we followed to send out all our pokemon.

"Everyone use your best moves." we all shouted as all the attacks combined into one giant energy beam. A huge explosion erupted from the door but as the smoke clear the huge door was left unscathed with the intricate detail crafted into the wood was still there we were shocked our attacks didn't do a thing there must be something else thats's protecting it. While comtemplating what to do a candle bonced in front of us at first we freaked out but after closer inspection it looked like a pokemon Ash whipped his pokedex to see what it was.

"Litwick the candle pokezztzzt." the pokedex went static Ash put away quickly to see why this pokemon had come our way. It pointed towards a corridor leading to the back of the house.

"I think it's telling us to follow it. Maybe it knows where an exit is." We followed the litwick down the filthy corridor.

Ash's POV

We've been walking around for a while now I don't even think this litwick knows it's left from it's right. Looking over to Dawn and Brock I could see there eyes begining to get weary. The effects of the mansion were taking its toll I could feel my strength draining.

"Awww come on we're back where started are you sure you know where the exit is." Brock frustratingly yawned the litwick looked upset but then smiled again, guess it remembered where the exit really was.

"You know what guys I'm just going to stay behind." I said.

"Alright Ash we'll let you know if anything happens." The two of them walked off while I collapsed in exhaustion, I never realised how unbelievably tired I am. I opened the pokedex again to see if could fix it from shorting out like it did before. I opened it up and choose litwick.

"litwick the candle pokemon this pokemon feeds off the life energy off other pokemon." I stopped it right there it all made sense now, the litwick was the reason why that family mysterously passed away. But one little litwick couldn't have done all that there's got to be more of them. What about Dawn and Brock I've got to warn them. I sprinted down the hallway a trail of dust followed in my wake. Drifting round the corner I saw Dawn and Brock stumbling to keep up with the litwick. I snuck up behind them and whispered into their ears.

"Hey guys its me Ash." They jumped a bit but continued to follow the living candle.

"Don't get starled but the pokedex started working again and... that thing is the reason why that family died it feeds off the life energy of other organisms." They both turned around with shocked looks on their faces you could see the chill running down their spines. I gave them a nod signaling behind me. We sprinted down the endless corridors out of fear neverlooking back. It was same feeling as if a hungry wolf which wanted to tear open you flesh was right be you. You just ran with all your might as fast as you could even though your whole body acked with fatigue. We collapsed at the end of the corridor, back where we started still with no way to get out and now with the knowledge of a life stealing pokemon out to get us. I tried the door again and again it still wouldn't budge. Turning around I saw Dawn collapse from exhaustion.

"Dawn! Get up please get up." An earspilting booming noise came from above me with the huge chandelier crashing onto the floor right next to Dawn. The old chandelier rose up, creaking with the sound of twisted metal as the candles shone a bright blue. The thing was a giant, its whole body was at least twice the size of mine and probably weighed more than me as well. It was alive with the intent of taking its prey while we weak and helpless. This was probably an evolved form of litwick and the leader of all the Litwick and the evolved forms of litwick, which looked like floating street lights, flooding into the hall. We were surrounded, the huge chandelier signaled the group that it was time to eat. I fell to the ground exhausted I could feel my body losing its energy, its life as it was torn out of my body by the litwick family. Brock came toppling down next to me struggling to hold on to his consciousness. I had one idea. It was suicide but when you lying down waiting to die you'll try anything.

"Brock listen to me you must release all your pokémon when I say go. We're going to fight our way out of it." My voice was so soft I was surprised Brock heard it. Taking in a huge breath I prepared myself, it was do or die time.

"Go!" I screamed white light flashed everywhere my sheer surging adrenaline gave my body new life. Brock and I gave commands for everyone to attack. The place erupted into a battlefield, attacks flew everywhere , the two sides were locked in a stalemate. Pikachu and I ran from the battle to deal with the leader. I signaled pikachu to take out the huge chandelier as I grabbed Dawn and ran back to cover near Brock. The litwick started to lose formation grouping up in the furthest corner since their leader was down.

"Quickly pikachu volt tackle." Pikachu ran straight for the mass and took down the huge mob in one final swoop leaving huge pile of electrified bodies. The danger was gone we'd made it out of all the odds we had survived to live another day. The doors flew open I picked up Dawn and we quickly returned our pokémon running as fast as we could away from the haunted death trap.

**Well did you like it? I know at the moment all these chapters don't seem like they're going anywhere but all will be revealed in the next chapter. If you don't know what a litwick is it's a new pokémon part of the 5****th**** generation. I really like how scary this pokémon can be. It just sucks the energy out of you until you die from exhaustion. Some of you may be going "wait a second doesn't litwick lead you to the ghost world." Yeah according to bulbapedia it does, but my interpretation was as you are being lead by litwick it will kill you which means you're going to the "ghost world". Anyway I'll see you later and if you have any suggestions or questions don't be afraid to PM me. I'll be happy to listen to your suggestions and answer your questions.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Losing You

**Hey guys it's been a while. I'm sorry this took so long life has been pretty crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one should be coming shortly.**

**Dawn's POV**

Our dance with death caused our condition to be jittery, nervous, always on edge allowing our hike through the woods to Eterna City to end sooner than expected. Ash quickly cleaned up at the Eterna Gym and added another shiny badge to his growing collection. After Ash's gym battle we headed out to Heartrome City but, not without getting lost of course. This time I decided I would navigate as I was sick of those two "experienced" travellers, who couldn't tell you which way was up, showing me the way. Unfortunately fate would have it I'm just as clueless as they are. The dark, inexplicitly twisted path of the forest along with the bulky foliage walls created a natural labyrinth. Passing that familiar mark scratched onto that tree for the sixth time, told me to swallow my pride and inform them of our misfortune.

"Guys I kinda have something to tell you."

"Yes" The smirks on their grinning faces notified me something was up. Despite this I carried on.

"W-W-We're...Lost" After grinding my teeth I finally said it. The guys' reactions were well, unexpected.

"Finally, I thought we were going to be in here forever. Now we can finally move on." Ash explained this to me with great relief and exaggeration. Brock slowly drew a pokenav from his pocket. A device that uses radio signals from satellites so it can illustrate your position on a digital map.

"Where did you get that then?"

"I bought it in Eterna" he replied without breaking concentration with his new toy. Now I was really mad. I gave Ash a cold stare which would scare death itself, this initiated an argument between the two of us. While we threw more and more heated derogative terms at each other, pikachu and piplup attempted to cool off the situation, but with little success.

"Hey guys, the pokenav is picking up a signal." Brock commented, attempting to stop our bickering. I turned around and dusted off the humiliation I just went through, exclaiming that they were lucky that the machine actually worked. The situation quickly dissolved and my two navigating "gurus" decided to direct us through the impassable jungle from here. 

Our adventure in the woods was accomplished rapidly, much to my annoyance and we arrived at the pokémon centre just before dusk. The pokémon centre had a relaxing atmosphere glowing within it, unlike some of the hectic ones in the city. Considering how it was stationed in the middle of the forest, it was expected that only a few travellers a day arrived here to use its services. The building was well lit with warmth radiating through every room as the decor reflected the essence of a cosy, wooden cottage. People dream of retiring to places like these. Immediately I hired a room for us to stay the night and scampered up stairs. I nostalgically collapsed onto my motel bed sinking into the soft, fluffy mattress. After camping outside it was like resting on a silky, marshmallow cloud. Interrupting my peaceful sleep was Ash's ecstatic reports of what was on Television downstairs. Pokémon backer a pokémon sport where like most sports, the objective is to score more goals than the opposition. It's three against three pokémon on an oval shaped pitch, half the size of a football (soccer) field. There were two spiralling ramps in the middle of the field allowing players to score more easily. The goal was a single wire triangular prism that floats four metres (13 feet) above the ground in continuous motion. It was a fast paced game and the usual strategy, the trainers or coaches used, was to mark each of the opposition's pokémon closely with their own pokémon, when they didn't have possession and to get their pokémon away from its marking pokémon when they did have possession. I would have explained to you more about the complex rules of this sport but I was distracted by the thrill and exhilaration of watching this intense game on the TV, while Ash was trying to enlighten me on the sport. This however was just a warm up match for the world cup which was to be held in Crown City not too far from here. Brock suggested that we start travelling to the city tomorrow morning. He also added, just in case I wasn't keen to go, that there would be a pokémon contest held after the world cup was over.

The crisp air of a summers morning heaved open my sleepy eyes for a day's hike through the jungles of the Sinnoh region. Crown city was a day's walk for the average traveller, frustratingly this running gag fate was amusing himself with was getting considerably irritating. Unfortunately the pokenav lost its signal so Ash and Brock decided to study the map to plan our next move. I stared at this infinite mess of vines and trees, the mere thought of walking around in circles again made me want to scream, until.

"Hey, are guys lost?" Those glistening eyes of a young trainer were refreshing to see. The teenage girl who was skipping with ecstasy in our direction had light brown hair done up into twin pony tails, a lightly tanned complexion and brown eyes that seemed to match her hair. She wore a blue overall that ended at her thighs which was on top of a white collared, long sleeved shirt which was mostly red. To finish her outfit she wore red lace less shoes with thigh high white socks, all in all she was quite attractive.

"Yeah kinda these trees are starting to give me a headache." After answering her question I explained to her our situation. It turned out her name was Lyra and she had just recently become a pokémon trainer.

"Alright I'll help you guys out on one condition. I have a pokémon battle with one of you." Ash like lightning flashed into action accepting her request. Brock routinely asked to be referee while the two young trainers leapt to their positions and prepared for a battle. The rules were one on one, no time limit as announced by Brock. The dim lighting of the surrounding flora with a cool humid breeze seemed to relax you despite the situation. Ash initiated the start of the battle by sending out grotle while his opponent released a chikorita. Ash commenced his assault with a razor leaf attack followed up with the move, rock climb. The opposition dodged the barrage of leaves swiftly but was struck by a rock pillar created from grotle's rock climb. Our new acquaintance was powerless while she watched her chikorita get crushed from the impact of grotle's concrete body. The bout had concluded with Ash winning by a landslide.

"Wooah that was awesome, you're the best trainer I've ever seen." Wow she really bounces back. Talk about having thick skin, I mean see wasn't even phased by that crushing defeat.

"Thanks, I would be happy to give you some pointers?" Ash replied wiping the sweat from his forehead. I swear just thinking about a battle is a workout for him.

"Would you like to join us for lunch" exclaimed Brock who was already pulling out his cooking utensils. She quickly agreed and followed Ash to learn some battle tips while comforting her chikorita about the battle. With her energetic nature it was reassuring to know that we had a refreshing addition to our party. Yet I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of our new companion.

Arriving at Crown City with the guidance of Lyra allowed everything to run smoothly. I mean, there's no way we could have arrived here this afternoon let alone today if it wasn't for our ecstatic young friend here. Regrettably our ill fates lead us to the situation that Crown City was going through a lock down procedure. Some major disaster must have happened for the whole city to be evacuated. While travelling to get here we climbed to the top of a mountain where we could view the whole of the city. From our observations Crown City had been built on an island and could only be accessed from one of the six draw bridges surrounding the island. Currently we were at one of the residential districts that encircled the metropolis. The black roads were enveloped with colourful houses and shops and the clear blue sky complimented the cleanliness of this city. It would be quite a calm and relaxing place to live if it wasn't for the contrasting noisy crowd that was waiting for the city centre to open again. Ash decided to lead us through the crowd so we could find out what the cause of all this was. It was strange but I swear the people surrounding us were almost scared of him, as he strode through the crowd you could see they all would try to stumble out of his way in panic, while the rest of the pack would stare at him like a zoo exhibit. Ash noticed this, his curious look reflect his awareness of the strange situation as he tried to be increasingly polite every time he asked someone to allow him through. They would all have the same reaction, jump back in shock and fear like he was Frankenstein's monster and rapidly try to create as much distance as possible from him. It wasn't until we reached the front of the mob that the cause of Ash's issue came to light. Broadcasting on the advertisement TVs were mug shots of Ash. The news report explained that he had been terrorizing the city using his many pokémon which was why the police ordered everyone to be evacuated. At this point in time he had halted his actions and because of this it was assumed that he was hiding somewhere in the capital. The police chief announced that he wouldn't allow the draw bridges to be opened until the dangerous individual was arrested. Ash was dumbstruck it was like a million hands had reached out of the TV and slapped him across the face. I couldn't believe it why was Ash being targeted, it didn't make any sense. The crowd was backing away from Ash as if he was a demon from hell but the mob was still curious and stared at him from a significant distance. If it wasn't for Brock's reassuring words Lyra would have surely joined the majority. It was just the four of us encircled by a mass of people, if someone didn't know any better he or she would have thought a successful busking act was taking place.

"This is the police put your pokéballs on the ground and your hands in the air." We swiftly obliged to the megaphone's message and waited for the police to fasten our hands together and take us away. Ash and pikachu with the rest of us all dropped to the ground, the shock had produced a rock inside us that induced all our stomachs to sink below sea level. But Ash and pikachu were absolutely guttered their bodies shook with horror. You could see the whirlpool of emotions flowing through their bodies had completely draining them of energy. But there was a problem, despite the fact that pikachu was lying on the ground completely lifeless the police were still scared to approach the scene.

"Return all your pokémon to their respective pokéballs immediately"

Ash slowly removed the old pokéball from his belt and pointed it towards pikachu.

"I'm so sorry buddy, forgive me." The pokéball let out a piecing, bright red beam which went straight through pikachu. The beam enveloped the pokémon and robbed him of his physical body so he could be secured into his pocket sized prison. For the first time in years Ash's other half had been sealed away.

**If you haven't guessed already this chapter is based off the 13****th**** movie (I know there are a lot of them). I know the ending is cliffy but I'll bring out the next chapter soon and this time the next chapter will not be set like a month ahead of the previous chapter. Anyway if you enjoyed the chapter please review, it certainly makes my day every time someone does and as always feel free to PM me about anything to do with the story or other stuff. Bye**


End file.
